Sultans Of Death
by oOXenosOo
Summary: Le héros est Jack Filtry, un agent du FBI, copain de Booth. Enquête, suspense... Du Bones quoi ! Déposez des reviews !
1. Chapter 1

Avant propos :

Les personnages décrits ci-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas... etc

Jack Filtry est une invention, il n'existe pas dans la série ni dans les livres. Juste pour mettre un peu de nouveauté là dedans. Etant un fan de Tom Clancy, j'ai essayé (essayé) de garder son soucis du détail. (essayé...) Bon le chapitre I sera un peu plat, mais après ça va se corser.

Bonne Lecture

oOXenosOo

Ps : N'hésitez pas mettez des reviews ! Je ne suis pas cannibale (enfin il me semble ), le pensés du personnage suivi son en _italique_, le note en **gras**.

SULTANS OF DEATH

I

"_I'm singing in the rain  
Just singing in the rain  
What a glorious feeling  
I'm happy again."_

_I'm Singing in the rain._ Il pleuvait ce jour-là, le 25 octobre 2005. 9 H 25 du matin. Le corps gisait là, en position foetale. Sa dernière position. 3 balles, 2 dans la tête, la troisième dans l'abdomen. Jack Filtry se releva. Si Gene Kelly lui se sentait heureux sous la pluie, Jack lui se sentait triste. Une gamine. 23 ans. Personne ne méritait ça. La Mort. « _Nombreux sont ceux qui vivent et méritent la mort. Et certains qui meurent méritent la vie. » _dit un jour JRR Tolkien. Il avait raison.

Une goutte dégringola le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant frissonner.

-Monsieur ? On peut ranger le corps ? Demanda une voix hésitante derrière lui

-Bien sûr, allez-y.

Le médecin-légiste ne se fit pas prier. Il « emballa » le corps dans une bâche noire. Elle s'appelait Lily Pittersons, 23 ans, _Si jeune... Lorsque je coincerais ce conna je lui ferai payer cher._ Lorsqu'il eut finit d'inspecter l'impasse obscure où avait été retrouvée la victime, Jack monta dans sa voiture et démarra.

A cette heure, le trafic était fluide, ceux qui travaillaient était depuis longtemps dans les bureaux. Lui aussi, il travaillait. Il servait son pays, sécurisait les rues, arrêtait des « individus peu recommandables » et les mettait à l'ombre pour un bout de temps. Le trajet dura un quart d'heure, le long du Potomac. Direction le bâtiment J.Edgar.Hoover, QG du FBI. Façade en béton percée de petites fenêtres, rappelant étrangement le collège où avait été scolarisé Jack, dans la banlieue de Baltimore. C'était une époque où le gouvernement ne faisait pas souvent appel aux architectes. Il entra dans le parking couvert et gara sa voiture dans son emplacement réservé. Lorsqu'il coupa l'alimentation, son horloge de bord indiquait 9 H 47. Il sortit, secoua ses cheveux tressés en dreadlocks, et se dirigea vers l'entrée secondaire. Il passa le portique en ayant au préalable déposé son arme de service (un Smith & Wesson) sur le tapis roulant. Il salua le garde a l'entrée, se dirigea vers un des ascenseur et pressa le bouton du deuxième étage. Il se regarda dans le miroir derrière lui. Il y vit l'image d'un homme de 33 ans, du côté bronzé de la chose _comme qui dirait_ , un bouc ombrageait son menton, mettant en valeur la fossette qu'il avait sous celui-ci. Une mâchoire carrée, pommettes rétractés, yeux d'un gris d'acier. Très rare pour un black, et grâce a ce bel attribut il faisait tomber les filles. Un front volontaire recouvert de tresses (dreadlocks) noir jais. Filtry s'éloigna un peu pour vérifier sa tenue. Ensemble complet noir, chemise bleue, cravate rouge. _Une nouvelle journée commence... _

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Il se dirigea vers son bureau a travers un couloir encadré de baie vitrées fumées. Bureaux des agents du FBI de Washington. Il allait parvenir à la porte de son bureau lorsqu'une voix familière retentit derrière lui ;

-Hey, Jack ! Il reconnut Seeley Booth.

-Tu me dois dix dollars, mon pote !

-Ah ouais... Les Patriots ont gagnés...

-Yep, et je te parie qu'il vont remporter la saison cette année

-Ouais, bah j'ai déjà assez perdu de sous comme ça ! Dit Booth en lui donnant les 10 dollars de mauvaise grâce.

-Bon, aller, je te paye une bière ce soir à ton resto chinois.

**Véridique ; les New Englands Patriots gagneront la saison de NFL (Foot Américain) 2004**

-Et moi ? Demanda une voix derrière eux.

-Hey Bones !Que fais tu ici ? Demanda Booth,

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Bones ! Répondit la dénommée « Bones »

Devant l'air interrogatif de Jack, Booth du faire les présentations.

-Donc, Jack je te présente Tempérance Brennan, Bones , Jack Filtry, un collègue.

-Madame. Dit Jack en tendant une main. Brennan la serra.

-Appelez moi Tempe. Vous saviez que les premières dreadlocks avait été inventés par les Egyptiens...

-Bones ! Rabroua Booth

-Quoi ?!

-Mais oui, dreadlocks vient de _dread__of__God_, crainte de Dieu. Dit assez crânement Jack

-Vous croyez en Dieu ? Continua Tempe tout en ignorant les plaintes de Booth

-Je suis désolé Jack, vraiment... s'excusa celui-ci tout en éloignant Tempe. On se voit ce soir ! Continua Booth sans prêter attention au protestation de Tempe.

-Ouaip ! 'Ce soir !

_Sacré femme cette Tempérance Brennan ! Bon revenons a notre affaire._

Jack s'assit dans son fauteuil. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il les rouvrit posé. _Prêt pour une nouvelle affaire. _Il commença par prendre une pochette et inscrivit ; _Affaire Lily Pitterson 25/10/05._

Il pianota sur son clavier. Trouva la fiche intitulée Lily Pitterson. Pas de casier. Il y avait en revanche le numéro de ses parents. _Et voilà. L'annonce. _Il prit le téléphone fixe et tapa le numéro affiché à l'écran. Une sonnerie, une seconde et on décrocha. Jack prit la parole ;

-Mr Pitterson ?

-Oui, c'est bien moi. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda la voix à l'autre bout de la ligne

-Je me présente, Jack Filtry, FBI. Je vous téléphone au sujet de votre fille.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? Voix affolée au bout du fil

-Toutes mes condoléances. Dit Jack d'une voix la plus compatissante possible

Ces trois mots produisirent l'effet d'une bombe atomique. Le monde s'écroulait autour de son interlocuteur. Trois mots avaient suffit.

-Monsieur, je viendrais demain, d'accord ?

Des oui saccadés parvinrent a l'oreille de Jack.

-Encore toutes mes condoléances. A demain.

Jack raccrocha.

Voilà ! Chapitre II a suivre bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

II

_Pauvre gars. Je ne suis pas un père, mais j'imagine ce qui se passe dans la tête de ce type. L'effondrement. La tristesse. Le malheur. Les murs s'effondraient sur vous. Et puis demain, la colère, la rage. Mais on le retrouvera. Mort ou vif. Mort ou vif... Maintenant, au boulot et attrapons ce conna. Commençons par rendre visite au domicile de Lily._

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Jack imprima la fiche de Lily Pitterson et la glissa dans la chemise. Puis il appela un collègue pour qu'il recherche la voiture de Lily en lui communiquant la numéro de carte grise.

Avant de partir il vérifia les mails. Message du patron :_ nouveau coéquipier, rendez-vous_ _ aujourd'hui 18 H._

_Nouveau coéquipier ? Bien. _Cela faisait bientôt 3 mois que Jack faisait cavalier seul, suite à la mort de Woody, son ancien coéquipier, son ancien ami..._ En route ! _Jack se leva promptement, mit la chemise cartonné contenant la fiche sur la victime sous son bras et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur la touche « P ». L'ascenseur descendit. 2 minutes après une secousse se fit ressentir, l'ascenseur s'immobilisa et les portes s'ouvrirent. Jack sortit, rentra dans sa voiture, glissa la clef dans la fente prévue a cet effet.

_C'est un moment a mettre un coup de Bob !_ Jack se contorsionna et saisit un CD sous son siège. _Bien, Legend, let's go !_Jack ouvrit le boîtier saisit le CD et le glissa dans l'autoradio. _Is This Love _résonna dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Filtry se détendit. _C'est partit !_ Il démarra sa Dodge et s'enfonça dans Washington. Il arrêta sa voiture devant une maison sur Church Street. Il coupa le contact et la voix merveilleuse de Bob Marley avec. Il descendit et se dirigea vers la maison. C'était une maison comme on en voyait dans le quartier. Simple, façade blanche, véranda sur la droite et auvent au-dessus du porche. Aucune voiture garée devant la maison. Il traversa le jardinet tondu, mais sans fleurs, et arriva sur le palier. Il enfila des gants de caoutchouc jaune.

Il sonna. Aucune réponse. Il tenta une deuxième fois. Toujours rien. Il regarda autour de lui. Un pot de fleur était adossé à la façade de la maison. Cela était d'autant plus singulier qu'il n'y avait aucune fleur. Il retourna le pot et y trouva une clef. Il l'introduisit dans la serrure et tourna. Il entra et se retrouva dans un hall exigu.

Sur le porte-manteau à sa droite, Jack ne trouva aucun manteau. _Bizarre, la victime ne portait pas de manteau...Remarque un clodo peut l'avoir volé...Continuons._ Jack avança. Le salon s'offrait à sa vue. Un canapé bordeaux placé devant une télé de taille modeste reflétait le niveau de vie de feu Lily Pitterson. Aucune trace de sang. Il continua, et se retrouva dans la cuisine. Il inspecta le frigidaire, quelques post-its des courses a faire, quelques photos de la victime des aimants. Normal, quoi.

Soudain Jack entendit un craquement a l'étage. Le temps qu'il réfléchisse, il se retrouva pistolet à la main, sécurité enlevée. _Vieux réflexe du Golfe. _Le canon pointé devant lui Jack avança, pivotant parfois pour garder ses arrières. _C'est dans des de situation comme ça qu'on voudrait un coéquipier ! _Il traversa la cuisine, trouva un escalier sur sa droite, monta prudemment. Arrivé au sommet il entra dans le couloir s'offrant à lui. 3 portes. Derrière ces trois portes se trouvaient un danger potentiel. La première. Fermée. Il tourna la poignée. _1,2,3,4 ! _Au quatre Jack entra en trombe. Rien, juste des W.C. _1 sur 3. Le cache-cache mortel ! _Il sortit, le canon de son 9mm pointé devant lui.

_A la deuxième porte._ Celle-là était entrouverte. Un regard circulaire avant d'entrer. Du bout du canon de son arme, Jack ouvrit le porte. C'était une chambre. Sur le mur du fond, juste au-dessus du lit, il y avait une inscription. Sûrement en sang. « _Craignez les Sultans of Death. »_

Encore un craquement. Comme dans un rêve, Jack se retourna, sortit dans le couloir, enfonça la dernière porte et l'inspecta en détail. C'était une salle de bain. Douche dans le fond, lavabo à gauche et une étagère couverte d'un drap violet. Avec le canon de son arme, Jack souleva le drap.

Rien. Que des serviettes. Soudain la porte se referma derrière lui. Il se retourna et courut jusqu'à la chambre, une fenêtre était ouverte, contrairement à la dernière fois. Il l'escalada et se retrouva sur le auvent, au-dessus du porche. Quelqu'un courait dans le jardinet. Il aboya un « Stop, FBI ! » L'homme ne se retourna pas, ni ne s'arrêta. Il ne lui fallut que deux secondes pour l'aligner avec le canon de son arme. _Le genou. _Il tira deux balles. L'homme s'effondra. Jack sauta du au-vent et atterrit lourdement sur le porche. L'homme bougeait encore. Filtry mit la sécurité et rangea son semi-automatique dans son holster.

-Tu joues sacrément bien à cache-cache mon pote ! Complimenta Jack

-T'as vu ça ! Répondit faiblement l'homme. Tu vises sacrément bien aussi...

-C'est sûr que le Golfe m'aura apprit au moins une chose !

-Ouais...

L'homme s'évanouit. Jack le retourna. Deux balles dans l'artère fémorale. Ça pissait le sang. Il arracha un bout du T-shirt gris de l'homme et fit un garrot serré mais pas trop sur la cuisse. Il prit un stylo et inscrivit l'heure sur le garrot ; 12 H 32. Il prit son portable et appela le 911.

-Jack Filtry, FBI, j'aurais besoin du ambulance au 15 Church Street, blessure par balle, artère fémorale touchée, j'ai du faire un garrot.

-Les secours arrivent dans 5 minutes.

-Merci, il raccrocha.

Le Washington Hospital Center n'étant pas très loin Jack espérait que le trafic serait fluide. _N'empêche qui est ce type ? Apparemment, il est impliqué, apparemment... Voyons voir._ Filtry fouilla les poches de l'individu suspect. Un permis de conduire, un Luger 9mm, un couteau Ka-Bar (couteau cranté des Marines), et pas de permis d'armes pour le Luger. Il compara la photo du permis de conduire avec l'homme inconscient.

Blanc, yeux marrons, cheveux bruns coupés court, piercing à l'oreille, à peu près 1 m 75, la description correspondait avec la photo du permis de conduire. Ce type s'appelait Ricky LaMouthe.

_Un nom très mafiosi. _Il prit son carnet de notes et inscrivit le nom du blessé. Puis, il vérifia le pouls.

_Fiouuu, il bat encore, mais il va falloir encore faire un pu... un rapport._

La sirène de l'ambulance retentit. Il crut distinguer aussi celle de la police ou du FBI (plus probable). 2 minutes après, l'ambulance s'arrêtait, ainsi qu'un Hummer du FBI. L'ambulancier sortit avec un brancard, et avec l'aide de Jack posa le blessé sur le brancard et l'embarqua dans l'ambulance. Elle démarra et s'évanouit au loin.

-Hey ! Jack ! T'y est peut-être allé un peu fort, non ? Commenta l'agent du FBI qui sortait du Hummer

-Ouais, légèrement... répondit Jack

-Ouais, c'est ça, légèrement... Il est pas mort, c'est déjà ça !

Jack reconnut l'agent, c'était Mark Valters, son supérieur. Un grand type. Soixantaine, ancien du Viêt-Nâm, comme son père. Yeux bleus vifs, et cheveux rasés gris, mâchoire carrée, visage carrée. Surnom : Shwarzi, la ressemblance était surprenante ou alors Duke Nukem pour les geeks. L'image vivante du Marines.

-Qui c'était ce type ? Demanda son supérieur

-Ricky LaMouthe, j'inspectais la maison lorsque j'ai entendu un grincement à l'étage. Je suis monté. 3 portes.1 ère WC, rien. 2 ème, une chambre, celle de la victime, avec au-dessus du lit une inscription sanguinolente. « _Craignez les Sultans of Death ». _

-Sultans of Death ? Interrompit son Boss

-Ouais. Donc, toujours personne. Grincement,3 ème porte, j'entre, salle de bain, personne, la porte se referme violemment. Je sort en trombe, fenêtre ouverte dans la chambre, je l'escalade, quelqu'un court dans le jardinet. Je lui dis de s'arrêter, rien n'y fait. Deux balle dans le genou, artère fémorale touchée. Garrot.

-Ouais, c'est bon. On vérifiera pour l'avertissement mais j'aurais juste besoin de ton flingue.

Jack lui tendit son Smith & Wesson, son patron le mis dans un sac de pièces à conviction.

-Rapport sur mon bureau à notre rendez-vous à 18 H.

-Très bien monsieur.

Jack se passa la main dans les cheveux. _Bordel ! _Son patron appela les « Experts » comme on les appelaient pour qu'ils viennent inspecter la Chambre Ensanglantée. Jack enleva ses gants et les mis dans un sac. Il s'assit sur le muret délimitant la résidence de Mlle Lily Pitterson. _Mince ! Les parents de Lily ! _Les « Experts » arrivèrent a cet instant là. Deux personnes sortirent du 4X4.

La première était Johanna Sandlin une rousse de 35 ans, yeux verts émeraude, souriante et experte en empreintes,et traces corporelles (sang,...). Le deuxième Georges Heiser, un beau brun de 32 ans, yeux bleus céleste, carrure de sportif, visage de beau gosse. Un tombeur de _Ladies_. Ils entrèrent dans la maison, suivit de Jack qui avait enfilé de nouveau gants.

**Voilà ! Le chapitre 3 arrive bientôt ! Mettez beaucoup de commentaires en attendant. **

**Dans le prochain épisode :**

**-Inspection de la maison (Houuuuuuu !) avec des surprises...**

**-Interrogatoire des parents de Lily**

**-Coéquipier (ou coéquipière...)**

**A (pit-être) demain !**

**oOXenosOo**


	3. Chapter 3

III

**Merci beaucoup pour la(es) reviews ! Je suis désolé du retard mais avec les ponts, les cours, etc... Enfin, Jack Filtry est de retour pour un long chapitre.**

_Rien n'a bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Bien. J'inspecte avec les Experts la maison et après, interrogatoire des parents._

-Est-ce que je peux partir ? Hasarda Jack

-Si vous voulez, on vous appellera si on a quelque chose de significatif. Lui répondit Johanna en pleine inspection du canapé.

-OK, à tout de suite.

Jack sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers sa voiture. _Ah, petit envie pressante... _Il rentra dans sa voiture et démarra, ignorant les contestation de sa vessie. _Voyons voir l'adresse des parents. Pas d'adresse dans la fiche. Zut ! _Jack jeta la fiche et prit son ordinateur portable qu'il tira de dessous de son siège. _Toujours en avoir un sous la main. C'est beau la technologie. _Il l'alluma et se connecta à internet. Il se connecta à un site de renseignements. Il entra le numéro de téléphone dans la fonction « search ». _Quel incompétent quand même... _Le site lui cracha une adresse. 3015 Patterson Street, Washington DC. Pas très bien loin de l'endroit où se trouvait Jack. _Super !_ _So__Let's__ go ! _L'agent spécial Filtry se dirigea vers le domicile des Pitterson.

En route il s'arrêta soulager sa vessie et acheter un sandwich au poulet. Après avoir finit de s'être restauré, Jack se remit en route. Il arriva au domicile des Pitterson à 13 H 45. De l'extérieur la maison paraissait assez spacieuse. Situé dans un quartier résidentiel assez aisé, la maison était peinte en blanc, comme la moitié des maison du quartier. Dans la banlieue de Washington il y avait tout de suite plus d'espace. Un jardin assez grand derrière la maison le démontrait assez bien.

Jack marcha jusqu'au perron et sonna. Immédiatement suivi d'une réponse.

-J'arrive !

Lorsque la petite dame ouvrit, elle se retrouva avec une insigne du FBI a 5 cm du visage.

-Bonjour !

-Euh... Bien, entrez. Dit la dame en louchant sur l'insigne dorée.

-Merci Mme Pitterson.

Jack franchit le seuil et ferma la porte. La maison était chaleureuse, assez richement décorée. Des photos de Lily Pitterson avec des parents, amis, dans diverses situations décorait les tables, rebords..._ Je ne crois pas en l'au-delà. Les morts n'ont pas « d'après » ils vivent dans le coeurs de ceux qui les aiment et le chérissent. Lily Pitterson vit encore. Dans le coeur de ses parents. _

-C'était vous hier, au téléphone ? Demanda Mme Pitterson en le priant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Ce qu'il fit. Tout en s'asseyant, Jack remarqua une médaille accrochée sur un coussin de velours rouge, sur le bureau de la cheminée. _Oh Mon Dieu, c'est la..._ C'est a cet instant que Mr Pitterson décida de faire son entrée dans le salon spacieux. Jack se leva d'un bond.

-Monsieur. Fit Jack tout en esquissant un salut militaire.

-Repos, soldat ! Répondit le vieil homme

-Georges ! Rabroua sa femme

Mr Pitterson esquissa un sourire.

-C'est pour ça que vous vous excitez ? Dit Georges Pitterson en désignant la médaille sur le coussin de velours.

-Vous êtes titulaire de la Médaille D'Honneur ! La plus haute distinction militaire remise par l'armée ! Mon père aussi en a obtenu une...

-Qui ça ? Dit le vieux, avec une flamme dans les yeux

-Mon père s'appelle Winston Filtry, il était dans la 7e... dit Jack, sans mentir.

-Ah ce bon vieux Win ! Vieux pirate ! Il est encore vivant ? Interrompit le Vétéran du Viêt-Nâm.

-Oui. Il va bien même. Informa Jack

-Ah ! Je me rappelle encore ce jour-là... continua rêveusement le Vétéran

-Georges ! Ce monsieur n'est pas venu pour entendre tes histoires du Viêt-Nâm ! Interrompit la dulcinée du Vétéran

-Pardon... Que voulez vous savoir ? Soupira douloureusement Mr Pitterson

Mr Pitterson s'avança jusqu'au canapé, en boitant. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil en face de Jack. Ses rides rieurs ressortaient bien autour de sa bouche et de ses yeux. Sa femme elle était plus inquiète. Une petite femme de 1 m 60 a peu près, rondelette, lunettes carrées autour des yeux, la faisant plus sévère qu'elle n'en avait l'air. _Sûrement une prof !, _pensa Jack en sortant un carnet.

-Bien. Tout d'abord, votre fille travaillait-elle ? Questionna posément Jack

-Oui, elle travaill..., la gorge de Mme Pitterson se noua et plus rien n'en sortit.

-Elle travaillait chez Philtrington, vous savez, l'entreprise de matériel médical. Elle faisait aussi du bénévolat dans une association pour les jeunes des banlieues pauvres. Reprit Mr Pitterson en tenant la main de sa femme. Jack prit note.

-Avait-elle un petit ami ?

-Euh... Oui, un certain Mike... Harris ! Voilà, Harris.

Jack prit note.

-Saviez vous si elle avait des problèmes, des gens qui lui en voulaient,... ?

-Non, pas que je sache.

-Des Gangs ?

-Non...

Jack prit note. Soudain son téléphone sonna. Il fit signe aux parents tristes que c'était bientôt finit, se leva et sortit de la pièce pour aller dans l'entrée.

-Agent Filtry à l'appareil.

-On a trouvé quelque chose de significatif.

-J'arrive.

Il raccrocha. Il revint dans le salon. Mme Pitterson avait disparue. Son mari se leva et fit signe à Jack de l'accompagner dehors. Ils sortirent. Mr Pitterson commença.

-Excusez ma femme, c'est si triste...

-Je comprends, monsieur. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ; lorsque j'ai visité la maison de votre fille, quelqu'un est sortit. Je l'ai, on va dire, intercepté, il s'appelait Ricky LaMouthe. Vous le connaissez ?

-Non. Désolé.

-Pas grave. Au revoir, monsieur. Et toutes mes condoléances. Salua Jack

-Une dernière chose. Coincez le saligaud, et je retient mes mots, qui a fait ça et préparez le pour l'injection.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur.

-Bien. A bientôt.

Le vieux vétéran rentra dans la maison et claqua la porte._ Je l'avais dit. La colère ! En tout cas je ne sais pas ce qui se passe là-bas. C'est partit. Je tiendrais ma promesse. Je le coincerais. L'enfoiré qui a fait ça. Il y passera. _Le trajet se déroula rapidement. Lorsqu'il arriva au 15 Church Street, Jack remarqua une fourgonnette en plus. Elle était bleue et avait un logo jaune avec l'homme de Vitruve dessus. _J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part... J'ai à peine 33 ans et je suis déjà sénile !! _Jack gara sa voiture et en descendit. Il montra son badge au type à l'entrée et pénétra dans la maison.

Il suivit les affaires éparpillées par terre et monta dans l'escalier. Il entendit du bruit dans la chambre et entra. Il faillit vomir. Il fit une grimace de dégoût. Un cadavre était accroché sur le mur, à côté de l'inscription « _Sultans of Death »_, tête en bas, bras brisés. Il formait une croix chrétienne aux bras cassés et tête en bas. Il n'avait pas remarqué l'effervescence autour du cadavre calciné.

-Jack ! Vous êtes enfin là. Dit Johanna, l'« Experte » C'est horrible. Le pire que j'ai vu dans ma carrière.

_En effet, heureusement que j'ai mangé avant. _Puis, il reconnut Temperance Brennan, affairée autour du corps. Un jeunot le bouscula.

-Oh pardon, désolé...

-_Don't Worry ! _Pas grave !

_Bizarre. Ah les jeunes ! De nos jours..._Il se dirigea vers Tempe Brennan, entrain d'étudier le cadavre.

-Tempe ?

-C'est votre affaire ? Répondit l'anthropologue sans détourner les yeux du cadavre.

-En effet. Vous me faîtes un topo s'il vous plaît.

-Topo ? s'étonna la jeune femme

-Euh oui... Un rapport, résumé,... répondit gêné Filtry

-Homme, 35 ans, caucasien selon les caractéristiques du crâne, 1 m 75, état de combustion avancée, il a été cloué dans la position de la croix de Néron... dit tranquillement l'anthrepologue

-La croix de Néron ?

-C'était une position d'exécution utilisée sur les chrétiens par Néron. De nos jours c'est le signe d'une exécution satanique, symbolisant la lutte ante-christ mené par ce mouvement. En plus de la combustion, le corps présente une ablation complète du coeur. Sûrement offert en offrande à Sat...

-Chut ! Ne prononcez pas Son nom !! beugla quelqu'un qui venait d'entrer

-Booth ! s'écria le jeunot qui avait bousculé Jack

Booth l'ignora.

-Content de vous voir ! Continua le jeunot

-Désolé j'oubliais vos conviction religieuses... ironisa Tempe

-C'est juste qu'on prononce pas son nom, Bones !

-OK, OK... soupira celle-ci

-Que fais-tu là ? Dit en Jack en coupant court aux sarcasmes.

-Visite d'inspection. Répondit Booth, C'est ton affaire ?

-Ouais.

Booth mima une grimace de dégoût.

-Exactement. La fille a pourtant été retrouvée avec deux balles et pas... Enfin... Sacrifiée, on va dire.

-Heureusement pour elle. Tu penses qu'il y a un rapport ?

-Je sais pas. Faudrait que j'aille voir le légiste de toute façon. A 18 H j'ai un nouveau coéquipier.

-Ah ! Cool. Depuis Woody...

-Ouais...

Quelque chose se détacha du corps et tomba par terre. Jack s'approcha. Son estomac fit un bond ; c'était un bout de cuir chevelu.

-N'approchez pas ! Réprimanda Tempe, elle interpella le jeunot. Zack, ramasses le bout de cuir chevelu par terre veux-tu ?

-Bien sûr Dr Brennan, répondit celui-ci, tout-en ramassant le l'échantillon organique et en l'emballant dans un sachet pour pièces à conviction.

-Je peux vous laisser ? Demanda pour la deuxième fois dans la journée Jack.

-Très bien. A plus tard. Lui répondit le Tempe ne détachant pas les yeux du cadavre.

-A ce soir. Dit plus amicalement Booth

-Ouais. A plus tout le monde. Dr Brennan. Salua Jack avant de sortir de la pièce.

En s'installant dans la voiture, Jack jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge du tableau de bord. 14 H 47. _Ça va j'aurai le temps de rédiger mon rapport. _Tâche lourde, ennuyeuse et barbante, mais obligatoire. Le trajet du retour prit une demi-heure. Comble de la malchance, tous les feux rouges s'allumèrent au passage de Jack. Cela lui permit néanmoins d'avoir un temps de réflexion. Bercé par la voix de Bob Marley et de _Three Little Birds. _

_Ces deux meurtres n'ont aucun rapport. Le premier, trois balles, le deuxième brûlé, vif sinon c'est pas marrant, deux méthodes différentes. La première exécution standard, l'autre, rite sataniste. Cela ne colle pas... Remarque, je me trompe peut-être. L'Homme Brûlé, pourrait tout aussi bien avoir été tué avant de... brûler. Plus qu'a trouver les « Sultans of Death » et les interroger. Et les mettre en tôle. Mais j'ai l'intime conviction que se ne sont pas des meurtres perpétrés par des satanistes ou les « Sultans of Death ». Ça m'étonnerait. Ils sont pas violent. Justes allumés. A la masse. Je dirais au Dr Brennan de vérifier mes hypothèses. On verra bien..._

Jack fut tiré de sa réflexion par la barrière métallique bloquant l'accès au QG du FBI, il tendit sa plaque devant la caméra prévue à cet effet et la barrière se souleva. 5 minutes plus tard, il était dans son bureau à taper son rapport sur son ordinateur. Cela lui prit un bon quart d'heure. Il appuya sur Ctrl + P et récupéra les 2 feuilles qui sortirent de son imprimante. Il les délaissa sur son bureau et se dirigea vers la morgue pour le rapport préliminaire du médecin légiste, ou si il avait un peu de chance, le rapport post-autopsie. Il prit l'ascenseur et descendit à l'étage -2, la morgue.

Pour le QG du FBI, la morgue n'était pas très grande. 4 salles, grises, austères et froides. Les corps étant généralement rapatriés à l'institut Jeffersonian. 4 médecins légiste, étaient tout de même employés. Jack avait rendez-vous avec Lily Pitterson, en compagnie du Dr Harrisons, un vieux rabougri plus près des 70 ans que des 60. Lunettes noires, calvitie complète, moustache admirable qu'il ne manquait pas de tripoter et une intelligence formidable. Tel était le Dr Harrisons.

-Bonjour Mr Harrisons ! Lança joyeusement Jack en entrant dans la salle n°3, deuxième à gauche.

-Ah, Jack ! Vous venez pour Mademoiselle Pitterson ? Dit le vieil érudit en serrant la main de Jack.

-Oui.

-J'ai pratiqué l'autopsie il y a une demi-heure. Tenez, le rapport. Dit le Dr en tendant un dossier d'une pile sur une table d'autopsie. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de corps aujourd'hui... Ce jeune bleu de Dr Patters est partit à midi ! Quel bleu ! Mais je radote, je radote et je n'avance pas !

-Ce n'est pas grave Dr Harrisons. Dit Jack en souriant.

-Très bien. Le vieux docteur ouvrit un tiroir frigorifié où étaient entreposés les corps. Voilà, Mlle Pitterson. Son identité a été confirmée. 3 balles. 2 balles dans le crâne. Là et là, dit le vieux en désignant des trous rouge dans la tête de Lily Pitterson. Petit calibre, 9 mm, j'ai envoyé les balles aux Experts. La 3ème se trouvait dans le bassin. Tirée à bout portant, la victime a dut s'effondrer, le meurtrier est arrivé et lui a tiré deux balles dans la tête. Aucune trace de peau sous les ongles.

-Pas de détails étranges ? Hasarda Filtry

-Non. Rien d'étrange. Pourquoi ? s'étonna le médecin légiste.

-Au domicile de la victime on a retrouvé un corps. Brûlé, coeur arraché, tête en bas en...

-Les Sultans of Death. Interrompit le vieux, le regard brillant.

-Comment savez-vous ça ?

-95, même cas. Homme, la vingtaine. Mort avant d'être grillé. Un peu comme Mlle Pitterson. 2 balles dans la tête.

-OK. On a peut-être affaire à un copieur.

-Peut-être...

-Vous permettez que j'emmène le corps au Dr Brennan ? Sans offense pour votre boulot sur le corps.

-Le Dr Brennan ? Bien sûr. Elle est très brillante. Peut-être plus que moi. Dites lui le bonjour de ma part. J'appellerai un fourgon mortuaire pour l'emmener au Jeffersonnian. Dit le vieil homme en désignant le corps de Lily Pitterson.

-Merci beaucoup ! Dit Jack en sortant.

-De rien !

En sortant Jack regarda sa montre. _Déjà 15 H 30 ! Faut que j'interroge le petit ami. Mike Harris. _Filtry rejoignit son bureau. Il pianota sur le clavier et sortit l'adresse de Mike Harris. N°17 sur la 26e. _Nice job ! _Le trajet prit une demi-heure. Arrivé devant un grand immeuble, Jack éteint le moteur. _C'est partit. _

**Bon, voilà. Le chapitre 4 contiendra le rendez-vous de 18 H. Déposez de reviews comme d'hab, voilà. (Je me suis rendu compte de la ressemblance avec l'épisode 19 saison 1, celui avec le vodoo et tout le bazar...) En attendant des reviews (je suis lourd je sais) et Ciao !**

**oOXenosOo**


	4. Chapter 4

IV **Arrêtez-vous aller me faire rougir... Je vais essayer de rajouter du Bones-Booth. Un grand merci au lecteurs(lectrices) qui me lisent. (J'espère que tu n'es pas le seul Moabi...) Bonne Lecture !**

Jack entra dans le vestibule de l'immeuble sur la 26e. Il trouva la sonnette de Mike Harris et appuya dessus. Il réessaya. Rien. Il regarda la feuille qu'il avait tirée de l'ordinateur et appela le numéro de téléphone fixe avec son portable. Il entendit une lointaine sonnerie. Personne ne répondit. Il essaya avec le numéro de portable. Même sonnerie lointaine mais personne ne répondit. _Oh non. Si il est mort... Merde. _Il appuya sur la sonnette du concierge. Une voix cassée lui répondit :

-Oui ?

-FBI, laissez moi entrer.

-J'arrive.

Quelques minutes plus tard un grand type apparut. Jack lui montra sa plaque et le concierge ouvrit la porte. Jack le remercia et grimpa les escaliers jusqu'au 2e étage, au numéro 17.Il sonna. Rien. _De pire en pire. _Jack tourna la poignée. La porte était ouverte. Il entra, arme au poing. Pas de trace de sang. L'appartement était assez spacieux pour Washington D.C, salon, cuisine, salle de bain, chambre. Lorsque Jack eut fini d'inspecter la salle de bain, arme au poing il ne lui resta plus que la chambre. Il poussa la porte entrouverte avec le canon du Smith & Wesson. _Et mer... _Même spectacle qu'au 15 Church Street. Corps crucifié à l'envers, brûlé. L'inscription à côté du corps était vindicative. « _Craignez_ _Les Sultans of Death ou vous rejoignerez les flammes de l'enfer. Avec un avant goût. »_ _Ouais c'est ça, _j_e suis pas près d'aller en Enfer. Enfin, pas avant vous. _Jack sortit son portable. Il composa le numéro de l'agent Seeley Booth.

-Seeley Booth.

-C'est Jack, dit a ton amie qu'on a quelqu'un pour elle au 17 sur la 26e.

-Noté, à tout de suite.

-A toute.

Il raccrocha et appela son chef, Mark Valters.

-T'as encore tué quelqu'un Jack ?

-Non chef, j'ai trouvé un autre macchab, crucifié comme l'autre au domicile du petit amie de Lily Pitterson.

-OK.

-J'ai appelé Booth pour qu'il emmène sa copine.

-OK. Au revoir.

-Au revoir.

Il raccrocha pour la deuxième fois. _Voyons voir de plus près notre cadavre. _Jack enfila des gants caoutchoutés et regarda de plus près le cadavre. Il s'approcha de la tête, ou plutôt de ce qu'il en restait. On voyait deux trous. _Comme Lily. Sûrement comme l'autre cadavre. Reste à trouver les Sultans of Death. Après avoir réglé les détails ici je verrais ce que je peut soutirer de Ricky LaMouthe, le type qui se barrait de la maison de Lily. Si il veut rien me dire, alors... _l'agent Filtry fut tiré de ses réflexions part les bruits de querelles dans l'escalier. _Booth arrive._ En effet la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer Booth, le Dr Brennan et le jeunot de toute à l'heure, Zack.

-Ecoutez Bones, on ne dit JAMAIS le nom de... Bougonnait Booth

-Vous pouvez me tutoyer, Booth, vous savez. Dit Bones, exaspérant encore un tantinet plus Booth.

-Vous êtes toujours a vous disputer ? Demanda Jack

-Toujours. Répondit le Jeunot, Zack. Booth lui jeta un regard noir. _Zack va faire dans son froc si Booth continue._

-Continuons. Ravi de te revoir Jack. Dit Booth en se détournant de Zack.

-_Me too. _Ouais, dans des circonstances pareilles...

-Ouaip.

-Je vous fais visiter ?

-Passe devant.

Jack les guida jusqu'à la chambre. Le Dr Temperance Brennan alluma son dictaphone. « Mort présentant les caractéristiques du cadavre n°2560-489. Positionné tête en bas, bras écartés,... » Elle posa son sac en sortit des outils de chirurgien, des sacs pour preuve à conviction et commença sa petite affaire. Le Jeunot, Zack, fit de même. Jack et Booth se mirent en position _Observation Masculine_. Pieds écartés, droits comme un piquet, bras croisés, tête dodelinant.

-Là c'est la partie gore. Avertit Booth.

-'K. Hey, j'ai des places pour New York Giants- Green Bay Packers. Dit Jack, tout en penchant la tête vers Booth.

-Cool. Comment t'as réussi a en avoir ?

-Mon père.

-A ouais, c'est vrai. Filtry Inc.

-Yep.

-C'est cool.

-Tenez, par exemple je n'ai jamais compris l'expression « Cool », cela ne veut rien dire ! Dit Bones, sans détourner la tête de son cadavre brûlé.

Jack et Booth se regardèrent.

-Laissez tomber Bones.

-Je comprends, c'est un code que seul l'individu a qui on s'adresse peut comprendre !

-Exactement !

-Cool !

-Bien Bones, remettez vous au boulot. Notre ami Jack doit coincer celui qui a fait ça.

-Bien sûr.

L'anthropologue se releva, s'épousta, et remit le dictaphone dans sa poche. Elle commença son exposé :

-Bien, individu mâle de 25 à 30 ans, type caucasien, brûlé ou, pour utiliser une expression plus explicite, grillé. Agrafé au mur, en croix de Néron.

-Bien. Cela correspond au signalement du petit ami de Lily Pitterson. Merci beaucoup, je dois y aller, interroger le Grand Blessé. Finit Jack, en sortant de la pièce.

-OK, a toute.

-A bientôt.

A peine une demi-heure plus tard, Jack était garé devant l'hôpital. Il ôta ses Ray Ban et se dirigea vers l'hôpital. _Si il ne me dit pas ce qu'il sait,... Il va morfler. _Arrivé devant la guérite d'accueil il présenta sa plaque et demanda le numéro de chambre de Ricky LaMouthe. On lui répondit 568O5, n°568, aile ouest, 5e étage. Il remercia l'hôtesse et se mit en route. 5 étages plus loin il était devant la chambre de Ricky LaMouthe. Aucun agent devant la porte. Ça_ doit faire mal une balle dans la jambe_. _Hein Ricky ? _Il entra sans s'annoncer. Le Grand Blessé était bien eveillé et cherchait une chaîne porno sur la télé de l'hôpital. _De toute façon, que veux tu qu'il regarde d'autre. Arte peut-être ? _

-Mon ami Ricky ! Pas trop mal ta jambe ?

-Non ça va, agent Filtry.

-Appelle moi Jack.

-Bien Jack, je peux vous renseigner ?

-Moi d'abord Ricky, y'a pas de porno sur les télés d'hôpitaux.

-Connaisseur !

Jack ne broncha pas.

-Non, je réfléchis.

LaMouthe ne releva pas.

-Que faisais tu là-bas, Ricky ?

-Rien.

-Bien sûr.

-Je vous assure.

-Très bien.

Jack s'approcha de la perche croulant sous les sacs à perfusions. Il en prit un au hasard. Il coupa le goutte à goutte. Ricky réagit immédiatement ; il se tordit dans tous les sens, souffrant visiblement. Jack prit le bouton d'appel d'infirmière et relâcha la pression sur le goutte à goutte.

-Alors Ricky, que faisais-tu là-bas ?

-C'est bon ! Arrêtez ça !

-Ricky, écoutes, tu me dis ce que tu faisais là-bas et je te laisse. Dit Jack, souriant cruellement.

-OK, OK. Gros sadique...

-Pardon ?

-Rien, rien faîtes pas ça !

-Tu disais ?

-C'est bon ! C'est moi qui l'ai agrafé le macchab ! Je marchais dans la rue et un type cagoulé m'a demandé d'agrafer un macchab et d'écrire un truc avec du sang pour 5.000 billets. 5.000 !! J'ai pas dit non ! Et voyez où ça me mène !

-Un type cagoulé ? Mais voyez vous ça !

-Je vous jure !

-Hmm... Tu répéteras ça devant un juge. Et c'était une affirmation.

-OK, OK...

-Ciao Ricky !

-C'est ça, fils de... AHHHHH !! Non !! Pas ça !!

-Tu l'auras cherché Ricky. Jack relâcha. Prends bien soin de ta jambe ! Il mit un gros coup dedans. Ricky exorbita tellement les yeux que Jack crut qu'il allait devoir les ramasser par-terre. Jack s'en retourna.

Il chercha une infirmière. Il lui montra sa plaque.

-Vous mettrez un gars de la sécurité devant la chambre 568. Il est... Disons nerveux.

On entendait du couloir les vociférations du « pauvre » Ricky.

-Bien monsieur.

-Bonne journée !

-Bonne journée monsieur.

_C'est impressionnant ce que le sigle FBI peut faire de l'effet sur les gens... Bon concentrons-nous sur l'affaire. Ce petit connard de Ricky dit la vérité. Et de toute façon les petites frappes comme lui ne tuent pas. Ils volent, violent au maximum mais pas plus. Ils font un petit tour au trou et après ce sont de petits anges. _

Jack sortit de l'hôpital et jeta un coup d'oeil a sa montre. _Rah m... je vais arriver en retard, 17 H 30... _Il sortit les clefs de voiture de sa poche, débloqua les portes de sa voiture, en ouvrit une, et s'engouffra dans la voiture. Il mit le contact alluma le moteur, et se dirigea vers le bâtiment Hoover.

A 18 h pétante il traversa le seuil du bureau de son supérieur après s'être un maximum recoiffé, épousté et avoir _essayé_ de corriger sa tenue. Essayé, en cinq minute d'ascenseur, c'est un peu dur. Il entra dans le bureau de Mark Valters, peut-être pas présentable à la soirée de charité de Son Altesse Sérénissime Le Prince Albert de Monaco, mais pour rencontrer sa nouvelle coéquipière, ça pouvait aller.

Dans le bureau, il n'y avait que lui et Mark. Personne d'autre.

-Je vois que tu as toujours autant conscience des horaires.

-Toujours Monsieur. Mais apparemment ma coéquipière n'a pas non plus la conscience des horaires.

-Tant mieux ! Vous aurez au moins un point commun, s'exclama Mark

Jack et son chef discutèrent de l'affaire en cours jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre, c'est à dire à peu près cinq minutes après l'entrée de Jack. Une silhouette assez haute se dirigea vers le fauteuil à côté de Jack. Réaction automatique des deux occupants des deux autres fauteuils, ils se levèrent.

-Assoyez vous, je vous en prie.

Ils obéirent et Jack tira la chaise pour que la silhouette s'asseye.

-Merci.

-Je fais le présentation ? Donc Jack, voici Mlle Meredith Foster, Mlle Foste, Jack Filtry votre nouvel équipier.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

Meredith était très belle, autant le dire tout de suite, Une grande rouquine d'un mètre soixante-dix. Les yeux gris acier, un regard pénétrant et joyeux, et un feu de joie d'intelligence flambait dans ses yeux. Aucun ride ne se profilait à la surface de son visage. Il était si lisse et si doux au regard qu'on avait envie de le caresser. Elle était sûrement la plus belle femme que Jack eût jamais rencontré. Il en fût presque hébété lorsqu'une voix lointaine lui parvint.

-Jack, veux-tu faire visiter les locaux a cette gentille demoiselle ?

-Bien sûr, monsieur. Si vous voulez me suivre...

-D'accord, au revoir monsieur Valters.

-Serrez lui un peu la bride a ce jeune étalon.

-Bien sûr, ne vous en faîtes pas.

Mark les raccompagna à la porte. Lorsque Jack sortit, Mark lui fit un clin d'oeil. Jack lui répondit de la même façon. Un clin d'oeil.

**Et voilà, chapitre 4 fini. Dans le prochain épisode plus d'infos (brulantes) sur Meredith Foster.**

**Entre-temps bonne lecture, et bonne journée !**

**Xenos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**L'autre matin, je me lève (il était... disons... 13 H) je mange un sandwich (avant un petit coup du vin du coin, pour faire le brossage des dents xD) j'allume le PC, et que vois-je quatre commentaires ! Mon coca m'en tombe des mains, Paf, sur le clavier... Bon, sinon, merci a tous les lecteurs. Allez j'arrête de raconter ma vie, bonne lecture, je vous retrouve a la fin.**

**PS : Les D'oh, sont les bruits que fait Homer dans Les Simpsons (dire Too). **

_Meredith Foster... Jolie, rousse, ma coéquipière... La vache, on se croirait dans une série ! Ou alors Mark joue à Meetic, même si c'est pas son style. Le Viêtnam, ça endurci... Bon, continuons l'enquête, et... Ne soyons pas déstabilisés par La Beauté Suprême qui se trouve devant nous... Mon Dieu, pardonne moi, mais ça va être dur..._

La voix mélodieuse de Meredith Foster le tira de ses réflexions qui déviait de plus en plus déviante vers le... l'obscène.

-Vous êtes sur une affaire ?

-Oui, oui. Une affaire de meurtre assez disons... Gores. On a retrouvés les victimes l'envers, pendues par les pieds, dans une position de Croix de... Néron.

-Ah oui ! La croix de Néron ! Utilisé par le fameux empereur au 1er siècle. Par exemple, St Pierre fut crucifié ainsi.

-Vous connaissez Temperance Brennan ? Demanda Jack, ayant au préalable refermé sa bouche.

-Bien sûr, on était voisines de chambre à l'orphelinat. (**Quelle coïncidence !) **Marco** ! **Polo ! Et maintenant on fait le même job, donc...

-Vous êtes anthropologue ? La machoîre de Jack était vraisemblablement plus sensible que les autre objets aux lois de la gravité.

-Ah ! Pardon, ne vous en a pas parlé. Autant pour moi. Meredith remis une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Je suis anthropologue spécialisée dans les meurtres sanglants, ou dans les cadavres très détériorés. Comme Tempe, si vous préférez. L'institut Jefferson m'a embauchée car apparemment il n'y avait pas assez de un poste.

-OK... Je suis désole, on ne m'avait pas informé de vos fonctions. Donc nous allons travailler en parallèle de Brennan et Booth, si j'ai bien compris ?

-Bravo ! C'est votre bureau ?

Jack n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés à son bureau. _Donc c'est une anthropologue... Je comprends pourquoi on ne m'a pas retiré de l'affaire, vu la tournure, disons... Gore, que prenaient les choses. Enfin, on ne va pas se plaindre. Une anthropologue aussi sexy... D'oh ! Je divague... Remarque Brennan n'est pas mal non plus... D'oh !_

-Oui, c'est mon bureau _a little bit messy, _c'est un peu bordélique, excusez-moi...

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, moi aussi.

-Sauvé alors...

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Jack apprit à Meredith tout ce qu'il savait concernant les meurtres sataniques (ou pas) et celui de Lily Pitterson. Lorsqu'il eût terminé son exposé, il était plus de 19 H. Ils se mirent en route pour l'institut Jefferson. La discussion reprit de plus belle ;

-Vous étiez à l'orphelinat avec Tempe ? Dit Jack, tout en chaussant se grosses Ray Ban, le coucher de soleil était tôt en cette période de l'année.

-Ouais, mes parents sont morts lorsque j'avais cinq ans. Accident de voiture. Pas de famille, donc direction l'orphelinat et puis, un peu plus grande, famille d'accueil. Tout cette petite balade avec Tempe.

-D'accord. Vous venez d'où exactement ?

-Lincoln, dans le Nebraska.

-Oui, je connais, beau coin par-là.

-J'ai pas trop connu, les services sociaux m'ont rapatriée en Caroline du Nord près de Charlotte. On faisait beaucoup de balades dans les Appalaches. Meredith sourit à ce souvenir.

Jack fit une moue d'approbation, une grimace particulière que même les non-initiés peuvent comprendre. _Ce vieux Jack... _

-Mais parlons un peu de vous. Vous, d'où venez-vous ?

-Moi ? Je suis né à Long Branch, comme Bruce Springsteen, si vous connaissez.

-Bruce Springsteen... Ah, oui ! Le Boss !

-C'est ça. Donc je suis né à Long Branch, et j'ai grandit à New York. Mon père à fait le Viêtnam, en 70 et s'en est tiré avec une jambe en moins et une belle Médaille d'Honneur.

-Médaille d'Honneur !

-Ouais...

-Et votre mère ?

-Cancer. Quelle Saloperie.

-Ouais... dit tristement Meredith.

-Enfin, arrêtez de vous morfondre, le passé est le passé ! Par contre, le présent, lui, c'est le présent. Alors coinçons celui qui a tué Lily Pitterson, et tout les autres, et qu'il aille cramer en Enfer comme il dit sur le murs !

-Ouais.

L'institut apparut. Un grand bâtiment, à la fois moderne et vieux. Le vieux pour l'université, le moderne pour les labos. La cour était un immense jardin fleuri, avec une fontaine. En contraste avec le labo. Endroit froid et macabre où la mort règnait. Des « substances suspectes » planquées dans tout les coins. Du fémur, au portefeuille en cendres en passant par tous les os inimaginables. Ainsi était le _Jeffersonian Institute_. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Jack entrait à l'institut Jefferson. Il y était allé trois fois. La première pour un meurtre mafieux, une deuxième pour un corps salement amoché découvert dans une fosse a purin et une dernière pour un suicide douteux.

Ils traversèrent rapidement le jardin et se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur en 5 min. Le ciel commençait a ce couvrir. Cela promettait une bonne averse pour la nuit. Ils traversèrent un vestibule pour se retrouver dans une sorte de morgue à ciel ouvert. Heureusement, la ventilation marchait bien. Sinon, bonjour l'odeur... Deux « terrains de jeu pour anthropologue » étaient cote à côte. Un était occupé, l'autre vide. Deux espèces de portiques de sécurité gardait l'entrée des labos à ciel ouvert, comme des sortes de chiens de garde. Un Men In Black patrouillait, vérifiant qu'il n'y ait pas d'incident. Meredith prit dans le labo occupé. En arrivant devant le portique elle sortit une carte de sa poche et fit signe à Jack de la suivre. Jack se rapprocha et traversa le portique grâce à Meredith.

Le jeunot, Zack, était assis derrière un microscope. Jack n'avait pas envie de savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière l'oculaire. Un autre apprenti Dr Frankenstein frisé passa devant Jack. Il ne le reconnut pas immédiatement.

-Jack ! Salua l'agent du FBI au bout d'un court instant de rèflexion

-Jack ! Salua l'apprenti anthropologue

-Comment ça va ?

-Bien ! Et toi ?

-Bien très bien. Les affaires ça va bien ?

-Très bien même ! J'en suis a 18.

Jack équarquilla les yeux.

-18 ! Mon père n'en est qu'à 7 !

-Faut qu'il se dépêche ! L'agent du FBI ébouriffa les cheveux du frisé. Zack était interloqué derrière.

-Vous vous connaissez ?

-Ouais. Répondirent les deux Jack

-Comment ?

-Nos pères.

-Comment...

-Au travail Zack ! Interrompit une voix venant d'un bureau au fond du labo.

Le Dr Brennan émergea d'un océan acier qu'était le carrelage pour entrer dans un ciel nuageux. Un Booth surpris la suivait. Le jeunot, Zack ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il en retourna à ses substances douteuses. Tous les protagonistes du labo portait une blouse bleue avec le sigle du Jeffersonian. Même le Dr Brennan en portait une. Jack, Meredith et Booth étaient les intrus. Booth lança d'une voix forte :

-Que fais-tu là Jack ? Ou plutôt faisiez vous...

-Ah oui, les présentations : tout le monde, Meredith Foster, Meredith, Zack, Dr Brennan, Jack, Agent Seeley Booth.

Tout le monde échangea des poignées de mains chaleureuses avec Meredith.

-Ça faisait combien de temps Mere ? Demanda Brennan, visiblement heureuse. Booth leva un sourcil interrogateur. Jack prononça un « amie enfance » avec les lèvres et Booth hocha affirmativement la tête.

-Longtemps. Trop longtemps...

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda doucement le Dr Brennan

-Je suis venue occuper le labo d'à côté. Je suis ici pour te concurrencer, alors prépare toi !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire. A ce stade plus personne ne leur prêtait intention. Sauf Jack Filtry et Booth. Qui restaient bras croisés, regardant respectueusement leurs coéquipières, attendant que cette « effusion de bonheur » aie cessée. Au bout de cinq minutes, le Dr Brennan finit par mettre fin à la conversation ;

-On se voit au resto chinois tout à l'heure, Jack t'y emmènera.

Jack s'inclina respectueusement.

-A tout à l'heure ! Salua Brennan en se retournant vers son bureau, suivie de Booth.

-A plus ! Répondit Meredith en se dirigeant vers le labo côte à côte à celui de Brennan et des apprentis Frankenstein.

Jack salua de la main et suivi Meredith. L'autre labo était la copie conforme à celui de Brennan, même disposition des différents microscopes, paillasses, table pour les corps,...

-Et notre équipe ? Demanda Jack, un sourcil levé.

-On a l'artiste de Tempe, Angela, mais les autres je dois les sélectionner.

-OK, tu le fais tout de suite ?

Meredith regarda sa montre,

-Ouais, c'est l'heure. A tout de suite.

-Bonne chance !

Meredith s'éloigna. _Espérons qu'on ne tombera pas sur des glands, qu'ils aient un minimum de sociabilité et de sens pratique. Le QI c'est pas tout. Le Jeunot, Zack, il a l'air assez... Empoté... Mais passons à l'affaire. Le Dr Brennan doit s'occuper des corps en attendant que Meredith engage un personnel. Alors voyons ce qu'elle sait._

Après ses réflexions, Jack se mit en quête d'information sur ses corps crucifiés. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Brennan, au fond du labo. Il traversa le portique et s'arrêta près de la porte du bureau. _Wow ! La déco est... Disons... Dans le style Anthropologue. _Les étagères remplies de crânes de toute les formes et toute les espèces d'animaux possibles. Les momies dans les coins étaient assez repoussantes pour des gens... normaux. Booth fit signe à Jack d'entrer, ce qu'il fit.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans le musée d'histoire naturelle du Dr Brennan ?

-Vous n'auriez pas des information sur les corps des crucifiés et celui de Lily Pitterson ?

Le Dr Brennan se leva et alla chercher des dossiers dans l'amas situé sur son bureau et en sortit 3 dossiers qu'elle tendit à Jack.

-Tout est dedans, je n'est pas beaucoup eut le temps d'approfondir mais Meredith pourra le faire.

-Merci, pour tout Dr Brennan.

-De rien, appelez moi Tempe.

-OK, Tempe. Ah, au fait le Dr Harrisons, le médecin légiste du bâtiment Hoover vous salue.

-Vous lui rendrez le salut.

-A la bonne heure ! Au revoir.

Jack referma la porte, laissant Brennan et Booth à leur discussion et se dirigea vers une chaise dans le labo désert et commença la lecture des rapports. Le premier, sur Lily Pitterson n'apportait pas d'informations complémentaires. Trois balles, deux dans la tête une dans le bassin, trois 9 mm, petit calibre première dans la tête, mortelle. Identité confirmée, Lily Pitterson. Morte depuis une semaine.

Deuxième rapport, sur le crucifié de la maison de Lily. Dans la trentaine, caucasien, tué de la même manière que Lily, trois balles, par derrière, même arme, même balle. Concernant la manière dont il avait été crucifié, une agrafeuse avait été utilisée. _Pas une petite agrafeuse de gnognotte, non de la vraie, de la grosse, 10 cm, l'agrafe dépliée. Silencieuse, le seul truc qu'on entend c'est un grincement quand l'agrafe rentre dans le mur. Bordel. _Quatre avaient été utilisées. Le signalement correspondait à celui du petit ami de Lily Pitterson, Mike Harris. Mort depuis environ une semaine.

Troisième rapport, sur le crucifié de l'appartement de Harris. Même méthode de crucification et d'exécution. Signalement pareil, sauf que la race correspondait plutôt à un asiatique. _Sûrement son ancien petit ami. Ou quelque chose du genre. Les maniaques comme ceux là je les connaît. Ils vont tuer tout les connaissances de Lily. Il a du garder le corps de Lily pour l'admirer, le regarder. Jusqu'à ce qu'on le trouve. Là, monsieur va pas être content. Pas madame, ou alors... Ça serait étonnant... Mais bon... L'Homme est par définition tordu, alors faut se méfier. Faudrait que je compare avec d'ancien dossier des Sultans Of Death, comme m'a dit le Dr Harrisons._

Après avoir reposé les dossiers et s'être étiré, Jack prit son portable et appela la morgue du FBI. Il attendit trois sonneries et s'apprêtait à raccrocher lorsque une voix se fit entendre ;

-Harrisons.

-C'est Jack Filtry, je voudrais savoir si vous pouviez me transmettre des dossiers sur d'anciennes affaires des Sultans of Death.

-Bien sûr, ce sera sur votre bureau... Disons demain ?

-OK, merci.

-De rien, au revoir.

-Ciao.

Jack appuya sur le bouton rouge pour mettre fin à l'appel et fourra son portable dans sa poche. Il regarda sa montre, 19 H. Jack jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Booth était plantée sur ses jambes, bras croisés de l'autre côté de la ligne de démarcation des deux labos. Jack le rejoignit ;

-Rien à faire ? Commença Jack

-A part regarder les fouines au travail, non.

-T'es sur quoi ?

-Quelqu'un a eut la bonne idée de se prendre une hélice. Ça fait mal apparemment. Jack regarda de plus près le corps, et remarqua le macchabée était en fait un vrai puzzle. Mais un puzzle morbide.

-Tu l'as dit. Moi, ma collaboratrice m'a planté pour embauché les futurs rats de laboratoire, qui travailleront pour le Bureau.

-T'as tiré un beau morceau là !

-Le tiens non plus n'est pas mal.

Jack regarda Booth.

-N'y pense même pas !

-C'est toi qui le dit, Eagle Eye.

-Sacré Taylor... Tiens, ta copine revient.

-A tout'

-Ouais.

Meredith était suivie par 2 gus. Le premier était grand et mince, il en avait presque la peau sur les os. Il avait le teint si blafard qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec un squelette. _Celui-là il doit aimé des groupe du genre Gotiques, genre Marilyn Manson (__**je n'est rien contre les gothiques soit dit en passant) **__ou Ozzy Osbourne... _Le deuxième, lui était très grand mais à l'inverse, portait des Converses, un jean et un T-shirt blanc comme neige. _Je suis sûr que les deux vont beaucoup s'apprécier. Manquerais plus que l'autre soit un ultra catho et se sera l'amour absolu ! Ça promet !_

Jack se dirigea vers la nouvelle équipe du nouveau labo et serra la main du gothique et de l'autre, il commença par le gothique ;

-Salut, moi c'est Jack Filtry, le fédéral.

-Jonathan Pratly, spécialiste de tout les trucs en décomposition et pas très propres.

La poigne était assez forte, _Quand même, le petit a un minimum de force... _Ce fut au tour de L'Autre.

-Lut, Jack, moi c'est Bruce Gring. Je suis spécialiste en tout ce que tu veux, du Rock au grands Films, en passant par tout ce qu'on peut trouver dans un labo d'anthropologue judicaire.

-Salut.

La poignée de main était énergique. _Ce type me plaît. Il a l'air... Cool. Bon c'est pas tout mais faut les voir derrière un microscope ! Au boulot !_

**Chapitre 5 terminée !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plût ! Alors comme d'habitude laissez plein de reviews ! En passant je le redis, je n'ai rien contre les gothiques, je ne voudrais pas perdre de précieux lecteurs ! **

**Maintenant vous pouvez éteindre votre PC et reprendre une activité normale. Allez à Ciao bonne journée !**

**Xenos()**


End file.
